1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector module and a handheld electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a speaker-connector module and a handheld electronic device using the same.
2. Background
In current information era, human beings by degrees tend to rely on products like handheld electronic devices. The electronic products such as mobile phones, multi-media players, tablet computers, handheld game consoles, handheld global positioning system (GPS) and the like have pervaded everywhere in our daily life. Thus, those handheld electronic devices have become inseparable from people's daily lives. Taking the mobile phones as an example, in current market, many types of handheld electronic devices may be seen. In addition to bar-type handheld phones in which the operating interface and the display screen are coplanar and folding-type handheld phones in which the operating interface may be folded related to the display screen, sliding-type handheld phones in which the operating interface may slide related to the display screen are commonly seen.
Regardless of the type, every type of mobile phone is disposed speakers thereon so as to perform phone calls or function of loud speaker. In general, a plurality of meshes may have been disposed on the body of mobile phone, and the speaker corresponds to those meshes, in order to transmit the sound generated by the speaker through the meshes. However, the configuration of meshes might destroy the ornamental appearance of the mobile phone.